New Girl In Town
by GryffieGirl
Summary: New girl falls in love with Fred, but can't help but feel that something epic and just maybe terrible is about to happen.
1. Chapter 1

1

My name is Dierdre McTully. I moved to England the summer before i turned sixteen. We used to live in North Dakota. I went to a wizarding academy out there and i was perfectly content with my life. Then my mother died and my father told me we were moving to England for his new job. We had just finished unpacking when my Hogwarts letter arrived. I hesitantly flick my wand and the letter opens before me. I read the letter and make a mental note of the supplies I will need.

"Daddy?" I call down the hallway, "I need you to go with me to shop for school supplies."

My father comes out of his room and smiles at me. "You don't need me to go with you darling." He says gently. "You're almost sixteen."

I run to him and give him a hug. I've never had to shop alone for school supplies, but my mother used to go with me. "I don't know the town." I say to him. "Diagon Alley just sounds dangerous."

Daddy backs away and looks down at me. "Sweet pea, I have to go to work."

I nod and assure him I'll be fine.

I arrive at Diagon Alley moments later and begin looking for the right shops to acquire my supplies. I tall thin girl with curly hair smiles at me and i shyly smile back. The girl next to her looks over and me and starts to walk towards me.

"You don't look familiar," She says with a brilliant, adorable accent. "You must be new to these parts. I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasly."

She extends her hand to me. I shake her hand nervously.

"I'm Dierdre. Dierdre McTully. I just transferred from the states. This will be my first year abroad i guess."

The girl with curly hair peeked around her shoulder.

"I'm Hermione." She said, smiling. I shook her hand and hoped we would become good friends.

"I'm actually kind of lost." I said. "I have no idea where anything is around here."

Ginny and Hermione smiled at each other and then Ginny put her hand on my shoulder.

"Dierdre, let us show you around. We've been shopping around here for, well, years."

She laughed gently and i thanked them.

"Just follow us." Hermione said, and the walked out the door of the little shop. After getting all our supplies, they invited me to join them for lunch. I agreed, realizing just how hungry I was.

Fred, George and Ron Weasley were sitting at a table at the small cafe, waiting for their sister and Hermione to join them for lunch. Fred tapped George on the shoulder as they're awaited guests turned the corner.

"George, Have a looky here. Our sister has picked up a little friend."

Fred and George watched as the three girls approached. Both of the twins were absolutely sure that this girl was among the most gorgeous they had ever seen. She stood about five foot four inches and had long black hair which was currently pulled back into a braid. Her smile was breathtaking. Fred smacked George.

"I saw her first." George looked at his twin and grinned. "I am pretty sure that decision is hers. We all know that i am the cuter twin."

Ron looked at his older brothers and raised an eyebrow,

"Let's not scare her away."

The girls arrived at the table and Fred and George pushed each other out of the way to get to this new girl.

"Boys!" Ginny yelled at them. "Calm yourselves."

Fred and George stopped and waited.

"This is Dierdre."

The boys were grinning from ear to ear.

"Dierdre, this is Fred." She paused, "And this is George."

Ron cam over and hugged Hermione.

"This is Ron."

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before Dierdre spoke."So, are these your brothers?"

Ginny giggled, "That obvious, huh?"

Dierdre laughed and Fred and George smiled.

"You all look so much alike."

Fred stepped closer and pulled out a chair.

"Please have a seat." Dierdre looked at Ginny, who rolled her eyes. "Sure."

Dierdre took an immediate liking to the Weasley twins. She was slightly older than Ginny and Hermione, but still younger than Fred and George. She was sincerely hoping she was in some of the same classes as the charming twins. As similar as they were, they were so easy to tell apart. Fred's grin was more crooked, and George's freckles were thicker. Ah, but they were adorable. Ron wasn't bad looking, but Dierdre could tell he was into Hermione. Another boy had joined the table, Harry was his name. Harry Potter. She felt so included with these people. She smiled. Living here might not be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I had a private sorting in the headmasters office a couple days before classes started. My father went with me and we nervously entered the round, tower office. We were introduced to Dumbledore. He seemed like a good man. I sat on a stool and the sorting hat was placed on my head. I jumped a little when it announced my house. "Gryffindor!" Dumbledore smiled at me."Ah, very good!" He said. He and my father shook hands and began to carry on a conversation. We left the office and headed to find where I'd be staying. To my surprise i was roomed with Ginny and Hermione! "Deirdre!" Ginny exclaimed when I walked into the room."How did i get roomed with you two?" I asked with a smiled and Hermione walked over to me. "We figured you'd be in Gryffindor." She said. "So we requested you as a roommate just in case."Hermione was so excited, she grabbed me and enveloped me in a hug. She paused and awkwardly backed up."Oh! I never asked if you were ok with hugs!" I smiled, my eyes brimming with tears. Hermione looked positively frightened. "I've upset you! Oh! I'm so sorry!"I smiled and pulled her into a bear hug. "It's just that i was so afraid that when we moved here i'd be an outcast." I explained. "I'm so glad i met you guys."My father awkwardly coughed. "Well girls I'll leave you to your bonding."I introduced him and gave him a hug and promised to write him. After he left, Ginny, Hermione and I talked until it was very late. Right before they climbed into bed Ginny told me, "Watch out for Fred and George. They're a couple of clowns." I smiled to myself. Never in my life had i seen such cute clowns. It was quiet for a few seconds."Dierdre?" Hermione called. "I'm glad you're here."I fell asleep perfectly content. -I studied my class schedule the nest day. I was standing in the hallway looking at it when i heard someone behind me."G'morning beautiful."I smiled and my insides melted. My heartbeat sped up. I turned around."Good morning Fred." He smiled. Oh, that smile! "How'd you know it was me?" He asked.I walked over to him and poked him in the shoulder. "You and George may be twins, but are so different in some ways."He grinned at me and his eyes met mine. I could have sworn my heart stopped for a second. I sure know I wasn't breathing. "We should head to class." He said, breaking my concentration. "Oh, yeah." I stammered, lookin at my schedule. "I am so lost."Fred took my schedule and smiled. "We are in the same classes! Who'd have thought it?" He offered me his arm. "Madam?"I giggled. "Why thank you, sir." I said, and off to potions we arrived at the classroom a few minutes earlier than than class was starting. George gave Fred a weird look and waved us over. "Picking up strays are we, Fred?" George asked."Good morning, George." I said. His eyes lit up and he smiled at me. "Morning, love."I have butterflies in my stomach. The thought crosses my mind that this could get really messy, really quick. Twins, both obviously interested. Both amazing people. I guess it's best to take life a day at a time.


	3. Chapter 3

3

The first few weeks of school went by rather quickly. Dierdre settled in and had become quite comfortable in her new surroundings. Ginny and Hermione had quickly become her best friends. They often stayed awake at night and talked about boys and school. Dierdre hadn't found a way to tell Ginny about how much she was crushing on the twins, but Hermione always had something to say about Ron. She was so in love with him. Dierdre could tell. Ginny invited Dierdre along over their first visit back home. She asked her father about it and he agrees to let her go.

"Dierdre, are you almost packed?" Ginny asked impatiently.

Dierdre laughed, "I'm almost ready!"

Ginny helped her carry her bags and they met Ginny's parents in the courtyard. "Ginny, why don't we just apparate to the loft?"

Ginny laughed. "My dad likes it when we all take a car ride together. It makes us seem more like a close, loving family."

What she forgot to tell me, was that it was a flying car. And there would be seven people in it. Now i've seen everything. Ginny introduced me to her parents. Her mom was so excited to have company over she was talking a mile a minute about fixing supper and tea as Mr. Weasley loaded the bags into the trunk. Ginny smiled at me and a giggled a little.

"Ginny, dear." Her mother called to her. "You can sit up front with me and your dad. The boys can sit in the back and..." She paused.

"Dierdre, hunny, do you mind sitting in the back with the boys?"

I smiled, "Not at all, Mrs. Weasley. I can sit wherever you like."

She smiled back. "Ginny, your friend is such a sweet girl. Oh! That reminds me, will Hermione be staying as well?"

Ginny nodded. "She'll be arriving later."

Ron suddenly entered the conversation. "Really?"

Ginny laughed. "Of course, you silly git. Why wouldn't she?"

Ron turned a little red and climbed into the back of the car with the luggage. "I'm just going to ride back here away from you silly girls."

Fred was walking up the the car. "Well then, I suppose that means you'll be in the back with us."

He smiled at me and I smiled back. I got into the car and sat behind the driver seat. Fred climbed into the passenger side and George gave him a glare. Fred smiled and George simply walked around the car and opened my door.

"Mind scooting over, love?" He asked.

I obliged by scooting over to the middle and George climbed into the car. There i was, between the twins. I glanced nervously at Ginny, who obviously found this whole thing hilarious.

"Aw, don't worry D," She said, Laughing. "The car ride is only a couple hours."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at me and Ginny laughed again. I smiled and tried my best to stay in between the boys without touching either of them. Oh, this was so awkward. Ron sat in the back, oblivious to the whole thing. Soon enough he was asleep and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were enveloped in conversation. I looked at Fred, and then at George. Oh heavens, what was i getting myself into?

We arrived at the weasley's house and Ginny showed me to her room, where her, Hermione and I would be sleeping. Mrs. Weasley started to make supper and the boys retreated to their rooms. Ginny sat down on her bed, a sly smile on her face.

"Did you enjoy the ride here?" She asked, more amused than she should be.

"Uh, i guess so..."

She laughed. "It's ok dierdre, I know you fancy Fred. I'm not blind."

I smile a little. "George is quite handsome too, seeing as how they are twins. They are so different though."

Ginny stopped laughing. "Wait, you fancy them both?"

I sit on the bed next to her. "I don't know, I haven't really got to know them that well."

A slow smile crept across her face. "Oh, this is just too funny!"

I sat there, stunned. That was not the reaction i was expecting. I stare at her a minute.

"Yes, but it could go sour. Very quickly."

"We will figure it out, don't you worry." She said. "We'll talk more later. I have to help mum with supper. Make yourself at home."

She smiled and went down to help. I sat on the bed for a bit, thinking. A quiet rap on the open door interrupted my thoughts. Fred was standing there smiling at me.

"I thought you might want some fresh air. Care to take a walk with me?"

I hesitated. Took a deep breath.

"Something wrong?" Fred asked, looking genuinely concerned.

I smiled. No need to worry him. Take it a moment at a time. "Just alot on my mind. I'm perfectly fine. I'd love to take a walk."

I found Ginny in the kitchen and told her that i was going for a walk and that I'd be back soon. She smiled and winked at me. I giggled. Mrs. Weasley looked at me and then looked at Ginny.

"Dinner will be ready in a half hour dear." She said, amused. "Don't go too far."

I met Fred in the yard and we started down a path. There was a watering hole not far from the house where we stopped to rest.

"I come here alot, when i want some peace and quiet." Fred started, "It's hard to come by in this house. There's just so many people and so much going on." He paused. "So tell me about yourself."

Dierdre sat in silence a few moments. "I don't know where to start."

Fred looked at her. "Are you sure theres nothing bothering you?" He asked gently.

Dierdre sat there thinking. I wish my mother was here. She's know what to tell me. I desperately needed her advice. Even though it was just advice about boys, it was something a girl should be able to talk to her mother about. A tear slid down Dierdre's cheek and she hurried to wipe it away.

"Don't cry." Fred said, brushing the tear off her face. "I don't want to see you hurting. Want to talk about it?"

Dierdre took a ragged breath. "I just miss my mom."

Fred pulled her into a hug. Dierdre felt so secure, being in his arms.

"It's ok to miss her. It's ok to cry, even though I hate to see you in pain. If you need to cry you just go ahead and let it out."

Dierdre couldn't hold the pain back any longer. She cried so hard her shoulders shook with sobs. Fred just held her and let her cry. When she was done crying he held her for a few more minutes.

"I'm sorry." Dierdre said quietly. "I haven't really had time to grieve her. I didn't mean to cry all over you shirt. I probably look awful."

Fred gently pushed her away just enough to see her face. "You still look beautiful, and i'm just glad i could be here for you."

Dierdre smiled. Fred smiled back. He pulled her back in and hugged her tight. Mrs. Weasley called everyone in for dinner and they headed back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend at Ginny's was going very nicely. Hermione had arrived just in time for dinner. We were all seated at a very large table, enjoying ourselves. Fred met my glance and smiled at me. I smiled back and continued my conversation with Ginny despite her raised eyebrow and grin. After dinner, Ginny and Hermione and I sat by the fireplace and talked.

"Dierdre, You seem quieter than usual. Are you alright?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Well, something happened today." I began. "Fred and I went for a walk…"

Ginny cut in. "Did he upset you? If he did I'll take care of it!"

I laughed and hugged Ginny. "No, he… comforted me."

Ginny and Hermione looked equally puzzled. "You guys should really see your faces. I'll explain. As you know, my mother passed away." I paused, surprisingly choked up. "It's been really hard not having her here, and it just kind of got to me earlier."

Ginny's eyes met mine. "I'm sorry, D." She said. "Was it being around my family that made it harder?"

I got up and hugged Ginny. "No, well I don't think so anyways. That's not really what it was though. I used to talk to her about everything. I was just wishing I could go to her for motherly advice and.." I choked back a sob. "I just can't now."

Hermione started crying. "Oh, Dierdre! I wish I could help."

We all stood there in a big group hug. A quiet cough interrupted our moment of bonding. Ron stood in the doorway of the living room.

"Ginny, mum said to tell you she wanted us to get up a little earlier. I just thought maybe I'd tell you before you stayed up too late. Umm.. Sorry to interrupt."

Hermione and Ron's eyes met. They exchanged a brief smile and Ron went up to bed. The three of us girls headed upstairs as well. Once we were all in our sleeping bags, we talked for awhile, and one by one, we fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning to Mrs. Weasley yelling up the stairs. "Girls! Time to wake up! Come downstairs!"

I had barely slept because we stayed up late, so I just straightened my hair a little and stumbled downstairs half awake. Fred was sitting at the table wearing just pajama pants. I swear to you my heart stopped. He grinned at me and I noticed I was staring. I blushed and looked at Ginny who immediately started laughing. George stumbled into the kitchen, also is just bed pants and I turned even more red. I excused myself and went to the bathroom, and splashed cold water on my face. I looked in the mirror and noticed just how red I was. "Pull yourself together!" I quietly exclaimed to my reflection.

After breakfast Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to run some errands. Ginny, Hermione, and Ron got caught up in a game and I went for a walk. I found myself at Fred's quiet spot. I understood why he came here. It was so peaceful. I was sitting on the tree branch, lost in thought when Fred walked over.

"I thought I might find you here."

I turned around to the smile I couldn't seem to get out of my head. The smile that lit up his eyes and melted my heart. He walked over to me.

"Hopefully you're not here crying?"

I smiled. "Nope. No tears today. What brings you out here?"

Fred laughed. Hermione and Ron are arguing about whatever stupid game they were playing and Ginny is straightening things up before mum gets back." We both fell silent for awhile. I tossed leaves in the watering hole and watched them float. I looked at Fred. He looked so serious. That was laughable. Fred was never serious about anything. He met my gaze and held it. After sitting like that a few minutes, he broke the silence.

"Dierdre, I want to talk to you about something."

I looked at the water, then back at him. "Should I be scared?" I asked gently, laughing a little.

"Since the other day when we were out here. There was so much pain in your eyes."

I looked at the water. This conversation was getting kind of serious. I was hoping that he would joke about something, lighten the mood..

"I didn't realize how much you meant to me. I know we've only known each other for a couple weeks. I'm not trying to make things weird. I just wanted to let you know that it kills me to see even an ounce of hurt in those soft greenish brown eyes of yours."

He met my eyes. He laughed. There was a short silence. "Wow, that took a lot of effort. Ha. Well, this is awkward." He looked at the ground. I reached over and lifted his chin until he met my gaze again.

"Thank you. Fred, you don't know how much I needed to hear that. You mean a lot to me, too. I'm so happy I met you."

Fred smiled at me. "And, you look adorable when you wake up in the morning."

I blushed and Fred laughed. I knew I would cherish this moment forever. These simple moments meant the world to me. I had friends, people who cared about me. I knew I was going to be alright.

Fred hugged me and we headed back to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

We spent most of the day just hanging out, all together. We had a picnic for lunch out in the

yard. Fred, George and Ron had their own blanket right next to ours. We sat there and talked for hours after

we finished eating. George, Fred and Ginny helped clean everything up and Hermione, Ron and I sat in the

living room. Harry arrived and Mrs. Weasley told him to sit in the living room and we laughed and talked

until Ginny was done in the kitchen. Ginny didn't know that Harry had arrived so when she walked into the

living room she stopped, a surprised look on her face. "Harry!" She exclaimed. "How long have you been

here?" Harry laughed. "Not long at all." He got up to hug her and Hermione laughed. Harry looked at Ron,

who nodded. Hermione shot Ron a puzzled look and I looked at Ginny. Harry coughed. "Ginny, can I talk to

you? In private?" Harry and Ginny headed outside and Ginny looked back at us, almost pleading with her

eyes for help. Ron laughed and we glared at him. The rest of us carried on our conversation until Ginny came

back inside. She was holding Harry's hand, grinning from ear to ear. A knowing smile crept across Ron's face.

"I figured you wouldn't tell him no." Hermione looked at me then to Ginny. "What was the question?" She

asked innocently. Ginny laughed. "Harry has asked me to be his girlfriend." Mrs. Weasley appeared from the

kitchen with a pitcher of mead. "If no one minds, I'd say this calls for a toast." She said with a wink. Mr.

Weasley patted Harry on the back. "Just remember, Harry… She is my little girl." Harry laughed nervously.

I smiled to myself. This was just all so cute.

I couldn't sleep so I was sitting in the kitchen, munching on some sesame sticks. George came

downstairs and pulled up a chair. "So, are you excited about going back to school tomorrow?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I guess so. I had fun hanging out here with you guys, though." George smiled. "Dierdre, You

know that Fred really likes you, right?" I was stunned by the sudden change in subject. "Wait, what?" I

asked. George shrugged. "I just thought you should know that. He's actually kind of shy when it comes to

girls he likes." I smiled. "Really? It's hard to imagine Fred being anything but outspoken." George put his

glass in the sink and headed back upstairs. As he left the kitchen he turned around. "Just don't go hurting

my Fred. If you're good to him he's a hell of a chap."

I woke up the next morning to Ginny packing. "Morning D." She said, smiling. "We're leaving for

school around noon today. It's about seven now." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. It was light outside but the

air was still crisp and cold. I shivered. I packed my stuff and put it in a pile. I figured I'd talk to Fred before

we headed back to school. I found him in the kitchen eating cake for breakfast. "Fred, can I talk to you in a

bit?" Fred looked up from his cake and nodded sleepily. He continued chewing. He was so cute. "Meet me

at your thinking spot in about a half hour?" He gave me a thumbs up and continues eating.

About a half hour later I was sitting on the fallen tree at Fred's thinking spot. He smiled when he

saw me. "George talked to you didn't he?" I laughed. "Yes, last night." He walked over. He pulled me into

a hug. "I guess my secrets out then." I squeezed him. "Yeah." We stood there for a few moments in silence

just enjoying the feeling of being held. "I was going to wait to tell you because I was afraid. Not afraid of

commitment, but because I was afraid you didn't feel the same." I smiled up at him. "I do like you Fred. A lot.

You make me feel like no one has ever made me feel." He smiled. "Well then, let's take it a day at a time and

see where things wind up." Then he leaned down and kissed me. I wanted to stay in that moment. Nothing

else mattered. The world fell away and the only thing that mattered was Fred and I, standing there. I was

completely happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Dierdre arrived back to school and got settled back in. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Fred since he'd kissed her. She couldn't stop thinking about it. The way his lips felt on hers. It was the most amazing first kiss ever. It was innocent, yet so passionate. It was the best thirty seconds of her life. She sighed and hugged her pillow after making her bed. She was standing there smiling when Ginny walked in. "Dierdre, you ok?" She asked, laughing. Dierdre dropped the pillow and blushed. "Umm.. Yes. Why do you ask?" She asked. Ginny laughed and sat on her bed. "You were standing there hugging that pillow like a giddy school girl after her first kiss." Ginny's smile suddenly got bigger. "Wait a minute! Who have you been snogging?" She asked excitedly. Dierdre's face got even redder. She sat on her bed and giggled. "No one." She said. Ginny laughed. "You liar!" She yelled, jokingly. "I will find out you know." She said with a wink. She looked at the clock. Hermione entered the room and smiled at the both of them. "It's about time to head to supper." Hermione looked from Ginny to Dierdre. 'What's so funny?" she asked. Dierdre picked up her pillow and set it at the top of her bed. "Nothing. We were just heading out to supper."

The Gryffindor table was buzzing with excitement. There was a Quidditch game tomorrow against Slytherin. Dierdre finished her supper and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. Fred caught up with her. "Hey, Dierdre!" He said with that sly smile that she adored so much. "Hey Fred. Good luck tomorrow in the Quidditch match." She said sweetly. Fred handed her a folded up piece of paper. "I.. umm.. hope you don't mind. I got bored today in potions and I wrote you a note." Dierdre put the note in her pocket. "I don't mind one bit." She said with a smile. "Well, I'll see you later then?" He asked. "You bet." Dierdre said with a smile. Fred smiled back and Dierdre walked away.

Fred couldn't quite figure out what it was that he was feeling for Dierdre. He liked her. That was for sure. He smiled to himself and walked to him room. George was sitting on the bed. "Well, what are you smiling about then?" He said with a knowing smile. "Did you see Dierdre on the way in here by any chance?" Fred looked at the floor, still grinning. George laughed. "You really like her a lot don't you, old boy?" Fred threw a pillow at George. "Who are you calling old, you silly git? We're the same age." George laughed, and Fred laughed too. "I do like her." Fred finally replied. "More than I originally thought." He met his twins gaze and George smiled. "All right then, more girls for me."

Dierdre practically ran to her room. She sat on her bed and pulled the note from her pocket. She checked to make sure no one was coming into the room and read the note.

"Dear Dierdre: Hey, that almost rhymes. I am so tired of listening to Professor Snape drone on and on. You look beautiful today, sitting across the room from me. You look like you're taking notes. What a nerd. Just kidding. So, I want to talk to you after the Quidditch game tomorrow. Don't worry, nothing bad. Want to go out and get a pumpkin juice? - Fred"

Dierdre smiled. She laughed out loud just as Ginny and Hermione walked in from supper. Ginny looked at her kind of strangely. "What are you laughing at?" She asked with a smile. She looked at the note and then back at Dierdre. "Is that a love note?" She asked. Dierdre folded it up and stuck it in the nightstand drawer. She blushed and looked back at Ginny. "I have no clue what you are talking about." She said. All three girls started giggling. "Talk to us D!" Ginny said. "Who is it from?" Dierdre looked at Hermione, then to Ginny. "Its from a boy." She said sarcastically. Hermione laughed. "Its ok Dierdre. Its obvious Fred fancies you." Dierdre smiled. "I like him a lot." Ginny hugged Dierdre. "I knew it! He's the one you were smiling about." She laughed. "Wait, eeeewww… have you guys been snogging?" The girls all laughed until they couldn't breathe. Dierdre thought to herself how wonderful it was to have friends to talk with. "So, it doesn't creep you guys out?" Ginny and Hermione looked at each other. "Not at all, I'm used to it by now. You see, Hermione fancies Ron." Hermione smacked Ginny on the arm. "Oh you hush!" She said as her face got all red. Ginny giggled. Hermione blushed a deeper red, and Dierdre hugged them both. "I couldn't ask for better friends." She said.


	7. Chapter 7

Dierdre was rushing to get to her next class in time. Dierdre, Ginny and Hermione had lost track of time talking about boys and she almost forgot about making it to Defense Against the Dark Arts. She walked in mere seconds before Professor Snape. He must be subbing today, He usually didn't teach this class. She was writing a note to Fred when she looked up and saw Snape looking at her. "Something you care to share with the class, Miss McTully?" She put her book over the note. "Just taking notes, Professor. Can't be too thorough." Professor Snape looked at her for a second, obviously contemplating whether or not to just drop the argument. "Great," He muttered under his breath. "An older version of Miss Granger." He went on with the class and Dierdre carefully finished her note. After leaving the classroom, Fred caught up with her. "Thought Snape was going to stare a hole right through you with that glare of his." He said. Dierdre laughed. "I'm not afraid of that old dirtbag." She said, smiling up at Fred. There was a silence between them. They stood there, gazes locked. Dierdre broke eye contact and blushed. "Oh, that reminds me. I wrote you this." She said as she handed Fred the note she has written. Fred took the note and Dierdre started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Fred called after her. Dierdre turned around and shrugged. "Why don't you follow me and then we'll both know?" She said with a sly smile. Fred laughed and followed her. He really like her sense of humor. He smiled to himself and he caught up to her.

Dierdre had a thinking spot as well. There was a room down a long hallway near the Gryffindor common room. It had been very dusty and abandoned when she found it. She brought a piece of linen to cover the antique table in the room and she dusted off the chairs and the small couch that was in the room. It was a quaint little drawing room looking space that was all hers. She found a vase and added some flowers and lighting to the room. This was where she was headed. No one else knew about it. Not even Ginny and Hermione. Fred was still following behind her. He had trusted her enough to show her his thinking spot, so Dierdre felt it was only right to return the favor. Fred finally caught up to her as she drew near to the Gryffindor wing. "Dierdre, Where are you going?" Fred asked, winded. "Slow down." Dierdre stopped and waited for him. "Well maybe if you weren't so out of shape.." She smiled at him and winked. He smiled wide and stood up. "You know, between you and George, it's a wonder I stick around. He called me old just last night." Dierdre laughed. She started walking down the hallway that led to her room. "Where in the world are you taking me? Dierdre?" Fred asked. Dierdre kept walking. "Are you going to take me to a remote place and kill me?" He asked with a smile. Dierdre stopped in front of a door. She grinned at him and pulled out her wand. She pointed it at the lock. "Alohomora." She breathed quietly. She looked down the hallway and entered the room. Fred followed closely behind. She shut the door and looked at Fred, who was taking everything in. She smiled at his stunned look. "What is this place?" He asked, finally meeting her gaze. "This is _my_ thinking spot." She said, looking at the floor. She looked up at Fred, who was smiling at her. Ah, those dimples. That smile was going to give her a heart attack one day. "What?" She asked. He walked over. "I'm so proud of you, breaking school rules and all." He said. Dierdre laughed. Fred hugged her. She stood there, holding on to him. She never wanted this moment to end. She breathed deep. She mentally recorded what all of her senses were taking in. The way it felt to hold him, the way he smelled, and the way she longed to taste his kiss. "I really missed holding you." Fred said, breaking the silence. He seemed to read her mind. "I was just about to say the same thing." Dierdre said. Fred smiled down on her. There was a silence again. "Dierdre, I want to talk to you about something." He said. He sounded upset. She looked up at him. He looked concerned. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the couch. They sat down. "What's wrong, Fred?" Fred looked around the room. He looked at the floor. Finally he looked at her. "As you know, things have been getting pretty dangerous around here. Due to you-know-who." Dierdre nodded. "Well," Fred continued. "Harry and Ron are planning on leaving very soon and they can't say why. I'm worried about them. I just know it's some kind of act to stop you-know-who." He paused and looked at her. "I know I'm going to stay here and train some of the others in Dumbledore's Army to defend themselves. I just have this gut feeling that things are about to get dangerous, very dangerous." Dierdre brushed his hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear. "What are you trying to say, Fred?" She asked gently. Fred looked her in the eye and she was surprised to see pain there. "If things get too bad, I want you to go back home. I can't let anything happen to you." Dierdre looked at the floor. "I see." She said, simply. Fred put his fingers under her chin and lifted it so that her face was inches from his. "Don't be upset with me Dierdre. It's not that I don't think you could handle yourself. I know you're about as tough as they come. I just couldn't… You are the only thing your dad has left." Dierdre stood up and walked across the room. She didn't know whether to feel happy that Fred cared for her, or be upset that he was just going to send her away and expect her to let her friends fight without her. "I can't do that Fred. You should know me at least that well. I won't walk away and let you have all the fun." A small, fragile smile flashed across her face. It was gone just as quickly as it came. Fred walked across the room and met her by the table. "Dierdre, look at me. Do you see what you've done to me?" Dierdre turned around. Fred took her hand in his. "I can't stop thinking about you. I can't sleep. I go out of my way to see you. How did you get to me like this?" Dierdre shrugged. "If anything happened to you.." His voice trailed off. He looked at the floor. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Dierdre lifted his chin and looked into his eyes. "Nothing is going to happen to me. No matter where I go or what happens, I'll always find my way back to you." She kissed him then, holding nothing back. She wanted him to feel what she felt. She wanted him to understand why she couldn't leave him to fight alone. Never in her life had she kissed someone so fully, so passionately. He pulled her closer and kissed her back with so much passion she swore her legs would give out. He broke the kiss and pulled her into an embrace. He just stood there and held her for a few minute, afraid to let go. "I don't care how bad things get, Fred." Dierdre said holding him tighter. "I will not leave you to fight this war alone. I would die before I left you here without me to protect you." Fred laughed and pulled her away so that he could look at her. Dierdre was surprised to see tears in his eyes. "You, protect me?" He asked, obviously amused. "I think not." He kissed her again and she felt weak in the knees. "I will not let anything happen to you, my little D. You stick with me and everything will be ok." He held her close and she knew he was sincere. She smiled with her face pressed against his chest. Damn you-know-who for causing so many problems. She'd kill him herself if he dared to even point his wand at her Fred. That was one thing she was sure of.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Dierdre slept deeply that night. Her sleep was anything but peaceful though. She had dreamt about a battle. There were people everywhere, wands drawn, casting spells. Hogwarts seemed to be split into sides. She was looking everywhere for Fred but she couldn't find him. She thought she found him and ran towards him, but it was George. "George! Where is Fred?" She yelled at him. He shook his head and she realized he was weeping. He slowly lifted his hand and pointed to the field. Dierdre's heart sank. She ran towards the limp body of Fred laying on the cold, hard ground. Fred was choking and looked like he was in utter pain. Dierdre knelt next to him and slid her arm under his shoulders. She picked him up so that his torso was resting on her chest. "Fred. Please don't go." She sobbed. "Who will protect me?" Fred lifted his head and looked up at her. A tear slid down his cheek and he whispered, "I love you, D. Find your way back to me like you promised. Take care of my George." Dierdre sobbed. Fred exhaled deeply and went limp in her arms. She threw back her head and screamed in agony.

Dierdre woke up in a cold sweat. She wiped at her cheeks and realized that she was crying. She fought the feeling of dread that lingered in her gut and crawled out of bed. She dressed quickly and gathered her books for her first class. Ginny and Hermione were still sleeping and she realized that she still had an hour before she had to be up. She went to the Gryffindor common room and sat on the couch. She had been sitting there a few minutes when she heard someone walking down the corridor. She didn't even bother to turn and see who it was because she was so deep in thought. "You couldn't sleep either, huh?" She turned and saw Fred standing there, still in his flannel pants. She smiled. At least he was wearing a shirt this time. Fred came over and sat next to her. "You ok?" He asked gently. Dierdre looked at him, and gave her best smile. "Just a bad dream. I'll be ok." Fred looked around at the empty room. He looked back at Dierdre, and he couldn't help but notice the pain in her eyes. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her down the hallway to her thinking room. "Alohomora." He said as he pointed his wand at the door. The lock clicked open and he pulled Dierdre inside. He led her to the couch and she sat down. "Hold on a second." He said, smiling down on her. He pointed his wand at the door. "Protego Totalum." He said gently. He walked over and sat down next to Dierdre. He held his wand at an upward angle facing away from him. "Something to cheer you up." He smiled. "Orchideous." A bouquet of Chrysanthemums popped out from the top of his wand. Dierdre smiled. "How did you know Chrysanthemums where my favorite?" Fred smiled. "Lucky Guess." Fred's smile faded from his face. "Dierdre, what's bothering you?" He put his arm around her shoulder. "Tell me about this dream of yours." Dierdre took a deep breath and told Fred every detail of the dream she had. A tear slid down her cheek as she finished the story. Fred squeezed her shoulder. He had a similar dream as well, but he wasn't going to tell her that. "It will be ok, Dierdre. I won't let anything happen to me. I'll always come back to you, no matter what." Dierdre smiled for a second. Then looked at the floor. Fred got off the couch and knelt in front of her. He lifted her chin and looked into his eyes. "Do you really think death could hold me with you as motivation to stay alive? I'd walk right out of Hell and kill whoever got in my way. As long as you're there to keep me going." Fred kissed her then and she knew he was telling the truth. She only hoped he didn't have to prove it to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Dierdre spent the next few weeks doing her assignments and spending as much time as she could with Fred. Ron, Hermione and Harry had left and everyone was tense and worried. There were a lot of changes going on at Hogwarts as well. The teachers changed, some of them had substitutes and others were short-tempered and edgy. Dierdre was sitting under a large tree, contemplating what was to come when Fred walked up behind her.

"Hey D. What are you up to?" He asked, startling her. Dierdre turned and wrapped him in a hug. She held on to him, afraid to let go. He gave her a squeeze and then pulled her back a little bit. "What's wrong?" He asked her. She buried her face into his shirt. "I don't know what is going to happen. I'm afraid Freddy. What if Hermione and Ron and Harry don't come back?" Fred sat down, pulling her next to him. "Worrying won't change a thing my dear. They have been through enough to survive anything." She held on to him as he continued to speak. "Dierdre, I'm not going to lie to you though. Things are going to get dangerous. I want to show you something." Dierdre stood, looking down on Fred. She gave him a quizzical look and he laughed. He stood and took her hand. "Do you trust me?" He asked her. She nodded and he pulled her towards the woods. "Umm.. Fred, we aren't supposed to be in these woods. Where are we going?" He didn't reply to her, he just kept looking to make sure no one was following them and they ran through the forest. They stopped at a big tree and Fred's grin grew even bigger. "This is what I wanted to show you." He said. Dierdre looked at him like he was loony. "Fred," She said slowly. "This is a tree." He pulled out his wand and gave it a little flick. The tree roots lifted and a doorway formed. He dragged a very stunned Dierdre into the doorway and it closed. As her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting she looked around. She was in what appeared to be a dining room. The walls looked wooden and the floor was dirt, but it was still a pretty room. She noticed that there was a doorway leading to another room. "Fred, what is this?" He stepped closer to her. "This is your new home." She stood there, speechless. "But how?" She asked him. He pulled her into an embrace and held her close. "Don't worry about how. No one else, besides George, knows about this. I'm going to show Ginny when the time is right, but for now tell no one." Dierdre nodded. Fred leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. "Dierdre I have to tell you something." Dierdre looked up into Fred's blue eyes. There were none quite like them. "Yes?" She asked him dreamily. "Dierdre, I ….. love you." Fred said hesitantly. Dierdre froze. "Don't you say those words to me unless you mean them Fred Weasley." Fred lifted her chin and looked into her eyes once again. "I mean them with all that I am." He kissed her then and she could have sworn her heart stopped. "I love you too." She murmured as their lips parted. He kissed her more deeply and she felt faint. They spent the afternoon there in the tree house.

They did not visit the tree house often, for fear of someone finding it. Their love grew stronger every day, but the sense of dread never left her. She couldn't help but feel that something awful was going to happen. She often tried to tell herself that it was just the tension of everyone at school. Until one day when Fred rushed in and told her to pack her things and meet him at their tree. She had never had the chance to explore the rooms beyond the dining area. When they were safely inside and the charms were up, Fred carried their bags to the bedroom at the end of the hallway. It was the only room with a bed. He dropped the bags next to the dresser and pulled her into a hug. "What's going on, Fred?" She asked, worried. Fred let her go and sat on the bed. There's a war coming Dierdre. Sooner than I thought." He stood and paced the room. "You have to stay here. Promise me you won't leave." He said. Dierdre was very worried now, and the concern showing on Fred's face scared her. "Only if you stay with me." She said to him. He held her close. "I can only stay tonight. I will come back soon though. There's enough food supplies stored to last you awhile." She squeezed him. "What's really going on Fred?" Fred kissed her. "Ssshhh…" he said. He kissed her again, with more need. He backed her up to the bed and they lay down, lovers entwined. There bond is one that no one could ever separate.


	10. Chapter 10

Fred and Dierdre lay in bed, snuggled close. Fred rubbed his thumb over her shoulder. "I have to leave in the morning Dierdre. I promised you that I'd always come back to you, and I will do whatever it takes to keep that promise." Dierdre held him closer. "I don't want you to leave. Can't you stay with me?" Fred loosened his grip and rolled over to grab something off of the nightstand. "I can't stay. I do have something for you though." He said. He pulled a small velvet box out of the bag he held. He handed it to her. "What is this?" Dierdre asked him. Fred grinned. "You'll never know unless you open it." He said mischievously. Dierdre opened the box. Inside there was a small, sparkling diamond ring. "Will you marry me Dierdre? After all of this is over and the world is calm again?" He asked her. Dierdre sat there in bed, clutching the blankets to her chest with one hand. Fred pulled the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger. "Oh, Fred! Of course I will. I love you so much!" She said. She tackled him and squeezed him tight. "You are just full of surprises!" She exclaimed. Fred pulled a map out of his bag. He opened it. "This map will show you were I am, and whether I'm ok or not. It also will help you find George, Ginny and Usually Harry, Ron and Hermione. They won't show up on there until they get back from their.. escapades though." Dierdre took the map from him. He pulled one more thing from the bag. It was a book of spells. "These are spells that we aren't supposed to learn. It's hand written because it's what you-know-who is teaching the death eaters. Draco was dumb enough to write it down." Dierdre hesitantly took the book and set it on the bed. "It helps to know what you're up against." He said, shrugging. He moved all of the stuff, besides the ring on Dierdre's finger, back to the nightstand and pulled her close. "We should probably get some sleep. I have to leave kind of early in the morning. You on the other hand, have all day to sleep and sit here doing absolutely nothing." He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes. "How exciting." She said sarcastically. She laid her head in Fred's shoulder and slowly began to drift off to sleep. "I love you Dierdre." He said. Dierdre mumbled. "I love you too." She drifted off to sleep.

Dierdre woke up when Fred rolled out of bed. "You planning on leaving without saying goodbye?" Fred jumped. "Bloody Hell woman! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Dierdre giggled. "No. I just wanted to have a chance to say goodbye." Fred finished getting dressed. Dierdre pulled on a nightgown and walked around the bed and hugged him. "When will you be back?" Fred turned around and hugged her back. "As soon as I can, my love. Two days tops." He kissed her forehead. He sat on the bed and pulled on his boots. After he was ready to go, Dierdre hugged him and held on to him tight. "I love you Fred. Come back to me." He kissed her. "Nothing could keep me away."


End file.
